glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
The Class Guide (HoW)
Sometimes, you need to know more about your enemy like what weapons they wield and what kind of spells do they know, stuff like that. I know I know, labeling is bad and the guide might be inaccurate since your opponent might have many tricks up their sleeve but it should be helpful anyways. It also helps us identify our enemies too! Ahhhh, the class guide is still incomplete as there are many classes whose descriptions haven't been filled out! It's okay though, I got it covered, don't worry! Anyways, I thank adventurers and travelers as well as locals of various villages for providing information on certain, rare classes like Necromancers and Hell Raisers. Heck, are Hell Raisers even real? Ah whatever. Happy reading! PHYSICAL AND MAGICAL CLASSES - TIER 0 Squire Novices who received basic education on the types of weapons and how they are used but have not been trained to FIGHT with them. They’re usually placed in squads with other squires and/or apprentices where they are supervised and trained by someone older and more experienced than them. Squires have lots of potential but they aren't too strong in combat. Specialized Weapon Type: None Apprentice Novices who received basic education on how magic works and how many elements there are and what they are. However, apprentices have not been trained to cast magic and unleash them on their opponents so they're usually placed in squads with other apprentices and/or squires where they are supervised by an older, more experienced person. Apprentices have lots of potential but they don't fare too well in combat. Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Not specialized in any element '''PHYSICAL CLASSES - TIER 1 Swordsman Warriors who are trained to fight with swords, whether they are shortswords or longswords. Swordsmen are more common than any other class on this guide due to how swords are easy to use and they are available almost everywhere. Swordsmen can be dangerous as they can dish out lots of pain with their fast swings while blocking or parrying incoming attacks easily. Unfortunately, swordsmen can only fight from a close range so they are at the mercy of archers and spellcasters as well as spearmen. Specialized Weapon Type: Swords Spearman TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Spears '''Axeman TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Axes '''Archer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Bows '''Gunner TBA (No, they don't use guns that fire real bullets. Gunners refer to snifits and people who fire bullet bills) Specialized Weapon Type: '''Bullet Bill Launchers (for Snifits, it'd be themselves) '''Thief TBA Specialized Weapon Type: Shortswords and Hidden weapons like daggers and knives Yoshi Rider TBA Specialized Weapon Type: Spears Ninja TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Hidden weapons like shurikens and maybe swords (katanas) as well for non-Ninjis ninjas. '''Hammer Thrower You can call them Hammer Bros or Hammer Throwers. Simply put, this is a title for Hammer Bros since they throw hammers. Of course, they don't just throw hammer. Hammer Bros can also use their hammer as a melee weapon and boy do these hammers HURT. A LOT! The fact hammer throwers can hit from a long range and from melee range makes them valuable allies and dangerous threats. Unfortunately, hammer throwers face the same problem as Archers since they have limited ammunition which are the hammers. If they throw a hammer, they'll lose it forever unless they can pick it back up, which is risky in a middle of a battle. Lets hope that hammer bros are good at unarmed combat.... Specialized Weapon Type: Hammers Boomerang Thrower TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Boomerangs '''Fireball Thrower TBA Specialized Weapon Type: None. They shoot fireballs instead. Specialized Element: '''Fire '''Iceball Thrower TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''None. They shoot iceballs instead. '''Specialized Element: Ice PHYSICAL CLASSES - TIER 2 Knight TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Swords '''Dragoon TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Spears '''Berserker TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Axes '''Sniper TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Bows '''Gunslinger TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Bullet Bill Launchers (for Snifits, it'd be themselves) '''Assassin TBA Specialized Weapon Type: Shortswords and''' Hidden weapons like daggers or knives '''Yoshi Knight TBA Specialized Weapon Type: Spears Jonin TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Hidden weapons like shurikens and maybe swords (katanas) as well for the non-Ninji ninjas '''Hammer Master TBA Specialized Weapon Type: Hammers Boomerang Master TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Boomerangs '''Flame Manipulator TBA Specialized Weapon Type: None. They shoot fireballs instead. Specialized Element: '''Fire '''Frost Manipulator TBA Specialized Weapon Type: None. They shoot iceballs instead. Specialized Element: '''Ice '''Clubber TBA. Basically a title/label for Clubbas. They're REALLY powerful! Specialized Weapon Type: Clubs MAGICAL CLASSES - TIER 1 Mage ' ''TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Not specialized in any element '''Fire Mage ' TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Fire '''Wind Mage ' TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Wind '''Thunder Mage ' TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Electric '''Water Mage ' TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Water '''Poison Mage ' TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Poison '''Earth Mage ' TBA 'Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Earth '''Cleric ' TBA '''Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs '''Specialized Element: '''None. Clerics use healing magic. '''Necromancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''I don't know myself but I'm guessing they'd use staffs or wands, maybe scythes as well? '''Specialized Element: '''None. Necromancers raise the undead. '''MAGICAL CLASSES - Tier 2 Archmage TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Not specialized in any element '''Pyromancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Fire '''Aeromancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Wind '''Electromancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Electric '''Aquamancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Water '''Toximancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Poison '''Terramancer TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs or Wands '''Specialized Element: '''Earth '''Saint TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Staffs '''Specialized Element: '''None. Saints use healing magic. '''Grand Necromancer TBA. Grand Necromancers do not have a better chance of raising the undead than regular Necromancers but they are skilled and experienced. Specialized Weapon Type: '''I don't know myself but I'm guessing they'd use staffs or wands, maybe scythes as well? '''Specialized Element: '''None. Grand Necromancers raise the undead. '''Hell Raiser TBA. Still getting the information on the reported sightings and such of Hell Raisers but I doubt they exist. Specialized Weapon Type: '''Hell Raisers are reported to either be wielding a staff, a wand, a scythe or no weapon at all. '''Specialized Element: '''None. Apparently, Hell Raisers can raise undead and summon strange, otherwordly creatures. I doubt that Hell Raisers are real. '''OTHER CLASSES - Tier 1 Alchemist TBA Specialized Weapon Type: '''Daggers/Knives or Wands. '''OTHER CLASSES - Tier 2 Potion Master TBA '''Specialized Weapon Type: '''Daggers/Knives or Wands.